


Be Your Own Love Potion

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Rivusa, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Power. It's a dangerous thing. And so easy to misuse. Or lose.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Be Your Own Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt by @cryme-a-riven on tumblr. Thank you for letting me use your ideas! 💙

Musa is very tired right now. 

Actually, lately she is always tired, being an empath at a school full of hormonal teenagers will do that to you.

But today it is worse. Her private lessons with Miss Dowling that she had taken up to get more control about her powers are exhausting and afterwards her tolerance for the emotions of others is lower than usual. 

Defenses stretched thin, she is slowly walking back to her dorm room when the headache that has been nesting behind her eyes all day suddenly spikes up so fast that it feels like a dagger stabbing her brain.

With a muffled cry, she falls to her knees, hands grabbing at her head.

Spots are dancing in her field of vision but when she squeezes her eyes shut they don't disappear. The pain gets stronger.

Suddenly a voice behind her calls out.

"Musa? Is that you?"

Even through her haze she recognizes the person. Riven. Of course. Who else is out so late in this school?

"Hey, are you okay?" He is closer now.

She opens her mouth, trying to warn him against coming near her but it is too late. 

His hand on her shoulder feels like fire burning through the skin, and then it happens - distracted by the sudden touch she loses the last bit of concentration holding her powers in. With a scream a shock wave emits from her body and Riven's hand is ripped from her shoulder, followed by a dull thud.

Then everything fades to black.

  
  


~♤~

  
  


"Shhh! I think she's waking up!"

Musa groans, even though her headache is gone, her whole body hurts. Slowly waking up, her power kicks in again and so she knows before even opening her eyes that there are multiple people in the room, every human has a distinctive sound of emotions, the way the different feelings play together and if she knows someone well enough she can differentiate them from others by now, another perk of Dowling's lessons. In the room with her are Terra, her dad and… Riven? 

The memories come flooding back, the terrible pain, her exhaustion and then-

Her abrupt sitting up she startles Terra, who is busy burning something nasty smelling in a small bowl next to her bed.

"Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living!", her roommate sounds cheerful as usual but there is an underlying strain in her emotions.

"Riven brought you in a few hours ago, out cold. What happened?"

_ What did he do to you? _

Even though she doesn't ask out loud, the question is implied.

Musa's eyes flick over to the boy in question. He was standing by the window but has drifted closer now. And he is looking directly into her eyes. Smiling.

Since when does Riven smile? Smirking, sure. A mischievous grin, every day. But smiling genuinely? 

"How are you, Musa?", he takes her hand and holds it as if she's made of glass, all without taking his eyes off her, "I was so worried when you didn't wake up."

Right now, Musa is not so sure she is awake. Riven saving her, Riven being nice, Riven holding her hand, this all feels more like Twilight Zone than Alfea.

"Uhm…", she blinks owlishly, trying to form a coherent sentence for a minute before turning back to Terra, "I lost control. Too tired, I guess. Riven found me in the hallway but… I think I hurt him?"

She dully remembers the shock wave and a body hitting something.

"I am fine, baby, don't worry about me."

Musa stares at Riven.

Terra stares at Riven.

Mr. Harvey tries to hide his smile in the plant he is cutting leaves from.

"W-what?"

The one word sums up all of Musa's confusion, but Riven doesn't falter, he lightly squeezes her hand and continues to smile.

The expression looks good on him, happy suits his features so much better than the constant scowl he normally walks around with. He looks even more attractive than usual...

_ Wait, where does that come from? Focus, Musa! _

"Riven…", she clears her throat, trying to ignore the way his face lights up even more as she gives him her attention, "are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Yeah, this side of you almost creeps me out", Terra crosses her arms in front of her body, glaring at the specialist.

"I swear if this is one of your schemes…"

She doesn't finish her sentence but Musa can feel how her words have the desired effect as Riven's emotions, until then light and happy, tint dark with unease. 

Musa furrows her brows, "Terra, I don't think he's up to something. Feelings don't lie. And well, he is feeling a lot of things, he always is. But none of them are negative. That's strange, actually…"

She mumbles the last part, already drifting off into her own mind.

  
  


"Well", Terra's father makes himself known again, "I checked Riven when you two came in but there is no physical reason for his change of heart. The small wound from hitting that pillar is not responsible for this."

"So he just… decided to be a decent person all of a sudden?"

Terra sounds skeptical and if Musa is being honest with herself, she doesn't trust this either. Even if smiling Riven really is a sight to see…

She finally pulls her hand free of his grasp.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes yes", Mr. Harvey nods, pushing up his glasses, "what happened to you was a simple overuse of powers. Your body is not trained yet to go through strong magic like this all at once, so you should take it easy for the next few days."

Musa nods, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed to stand up when a sudden wave of dizziness rushes through her. Riven immediately is by her side, one arm around her waist, the other on her shoulder, stabilizing her.

"Whoa there, take it slow", he says but Musa can only concentrate on his strong hands keeping her upright and the warmth of his body pressed against her side.

"I will bring you to your room", he insists and all she can do is nod.

They walk together, after a bit of convincing Riven finally lets her walk on her own but their hands are still brushing together every now and then, so close does he stay.

The silence is another change, normally he would fill every peaceful moment with snarky comments or sarcastic quips instead of contently staying quiet.

She kind of misses it.

Maybe that's why she breaks the silence first.

"Riven?"

"Yes, my muse?"

Blush creeps up her cheeks at the nickname but she still continues: "Are you sure you are alright? You are so different…"

"I feel different too", he answers, "lighter. Happier. Like I haven't felt in a long time."

  
  


Riven not only escorts her back to her room, he also waits for her the next morning in front of the suite, holds her hand on the way to breakfast and presses a soft kiss to her cheek before they separate for classes.

Terra filled the other Winx girls in and so all they get are a mix of amused and suspicious glances but Musa can't bring herself to care if she finally gets to touch Riven, lean against him, kiss him.  _ Fuck. _

It has been a few days since 'the incident' as she had dubbed her control loss and she feels back to normal, better actually since she is now constantly surrounded by the mix of happiness, content and love in Riven's head.

"What did you do to my grumpy best friend? He follows you around like a lost puppy", Sky jokes but as happy as all of them are about the new, friendlier Riven, Musa can't help but feel bad about it for some reason.

  
  


It is official. A full week later, Musa's little crush on bad boy Riven is in full bloom since he basically made a 180 turn from asshole to sweetheart but still… it doesn't feel right. And that's why she is now sitting in headmistress Dowling's anteroom, waiting for her and Riven who are currently in the office. The older fairy had furrowed her brows thoughtfully while Musa explained the situation, then she asked her to wait outside while running some tests.

In the beginning she could feel Riven's confusion, then his fear and even something resembling pain, for a second but now there is nothing.

After another minute of silence she gets up, ready to see what's going on but in that exact moment the door flies open and Riven storms out. His face is void of emotions and his mind a storm of feelings. When he sees her, red hot anger overtakes everything.

"Riven, what-", Musa starts but he doesn't even stop to look at her.

"Stay the fuck out of my head! You've done enough damage there!"

The bang of the thrown shut door might as well had been a gunshot, echoing in her head even long after she fled the office and Ms. Dowling's pitying glance.

  
  


_ A side effect from your outburst. Heightening of certain emotions. _

Ms. Dowling had called what happened to Riven.

Apparently her shock wave had done more damage than they had thought and once the headmistress reversed the effect, the specialist was back to his old self. And obviously (rightfully) pissed at what had happened to him.

Very,  _ very  _ pissed.

When Musa finally catches up with him, two first year specialists basically flee the training grounds.

"I would stay away from him, fucking crazy that guy!", one of them warns her while hurrying past.

She continues to walk.

Riven, now without trainingspartner, has moved on to the heavy sand sacks. Without pause he uses hit and kick combinations, his force has the whole construction quaking.

  
  


"Riven. I am sorry."

He ignores her.

Of course.

"Really, I am. I don't know what even happened because it was an accident but I am so sorry I hurt you."

The only thing he does is hit the sand sack harder.

Musa sighs. "Look. I understand that you are angry and hurt but I am not leaving you alone until we talk about this."

  
  


That finally gets him to stop.

Laughing coldly he turns around, his grey eyes like ice, boring into hers.

"You are sorry? Oh that's just great!", throwing his hands up, he stalks closer.

"You have no fucking clue how shitty I feel right now. Because you are not the one who's friends liked better when you weren't  _ yourself _ ! You are the one who fucking hexed me with those freaky mind mumbo jumbo! Put a spell on me or something. And you are not the one who has to live with the aftermath either, so do us both a favor and stay the hell away from me, as far as you possibly can."

Riven is breathing heavily as the anger drains from his voice, leaving only resignation.

"Couldn't even have made this thing permanent, could you? At least then people would actually like me instead of being afraid. But not even that I get, fucking useless."

Following her instinct, Musa reaches out. Riven's eyes are trained on the ground, his shoulders hanging low and he doesn't resist when she pulls him into a hug.

"It was real, Riven", she whispers, hastily continuing as she feels his body stiffening in her embrace, like a cornered animal getting ready to run, "I can't create new emotions, you know? Ms. Dowling told me herself. A mind fairy can only project her own emotions or amplify those the person already feels. This was all you. It was real."

"It was real", she repeats again and again until the boy in her arms relaxes a bit. 

She still doesn't let him go.


End file.
